Phone
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: YunJae FanFiction! ... wrong number... :: OS/BL/DLDR!


**Phone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anna Kim** © **YunJae**

 **Boys Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

 _Kring... kring..._

Yunho menutup mukanya dengan bantal yang sebelumnya menjadi alas kepalanya saat mendengar ponsel miliknya berdering nyaring dan bergetar diatas meja nakas.

 _Kring.. kirng.._

"Sial! Siapa yang mengganti dering ponselku."

 _Argghhkk!_

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menggeram kesal dan dengan setengah hati tangannya berusaha untuk meraih ponselnya yang terus berdering. Sumpah serapah jahat beruntut terucap didalam hatinya, mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggu acara tidurnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_..." meski dengan suara serak dan mata yang masih terpejam Yunho memilih untuk menerima panggilan, namun setelah ditunggu nyaris satu menit tidak ada suara dari sang penelpon.

" _Jinja_?! Siapa yang berniat mengerjaiku." Kantuknya buyar sudah, kini iris musang Yunho memicing tajam, berusaha menormalkan pengelihatan dan yang ditangkap retina matanya adalah nomor asing yang tidak dikenal.

001-82-10123...

"Hei, bicaralah."

[ ... ]

Yunho semakin geram karena tidak mendapati suara dari si penelpon ditengah rasa kesalnya Yunho masih mencoba untuk bersikap sopan, diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding, waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari, "Baiklah aku tutup teleponya."

[ _Enghhh_... ]

 _Deg,_

Yunho mengkorek telinganya, tidak. barusan dirinya menangkap suara lenguhan dari lawan bicaranya, suara yang entah kenapa terdengar menggelitik dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak.

" _Yeoboseyo_..." Yunho berucap ragu, beranjak dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

[ _Ahhh.. sshh..ughh_.. ]

Genggaman ponsel ditangan Yunho mulai tidak fokus, suara disebrang sana seakan menghipnotisnya. Lenguhan serak yang terdengar merdu sekaligus sexy membuat bulu roma Yunho meremang. Bukan suara perempuan tapi laki-laki sama sepertinya namun terdengar sangat menggoda. Yunho mulai gelisah, pikiran warasanya memberi intruski untuk memutus sambungan sepihak namun naluri gairahnya mengatakan lain.

Yunho ingin mendengar yang lebih lagi,

[ _Yeahh.. ughhh... pe-laann.. sayangg.. ahhh_... ]

 _Glup,_

Yunho bahkan tidak mampu untuk berbicara, mulutnya terkatup dengan lidah yang terasa kelu, pusat miliknya terasa panas dan berdenyut. Begitu cepat gairahnya bergelora hanya dengan lenguhan dan desahan merdu seseorang di sambungan ponselnya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak jelas siapa?

Yunho Tidak bisa membayangkan wujud orang itu namun naluri laki-lakinya seakan menutun Yunho pada hal yang memabukkan, merasakan seolah ada seseorang yang tengah ia sentuh. Bergelayut manja dengan melingkarkan lengan indah dilehernya.

[ _Aghhkk... ouhhh_... ]

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya semakin kaku dan menegang, teriakan sexy disebrang sana mengisyaratkan miliknya yang telah terbenam didalam lorong hangat penuh kenikmatan.

Shh.. Yunho memilih menggigit bibirnya, sementara tangannya melingkupi bagian privasinya.

[ _Sayang.. shh.. kau membuatku penuhh_..]

Gairah Yunho semakin tersulut, "Kau.. sshh..." meracau dengan tangan yang terus berkerja mengurut miliknya, merasakan miliknya seolah dimanja didalam tubuh seseorang yang sempurna didalam imajinasinya. Menikmati bibir merah nan basah yang terus mendesah merdu terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

[ _Ughh_.. lebih cepat sayang... kau yang terbaik.. _ughh_... sentuh setiap jengkal tubuhku, ]

Yunho bisa merasakan tanganya menyetuh kulit halus yang menguarkan aroma wangi menusuk indera penciumannya, tubuh indah yang bergerak erotis mengikuti hentakkan kesejatianya yang terbenam didalam sana... "Yeah, aku merasakanmu..." Yunho semakin tenggelam dalam lautan imajinasi penuh gairah,

[ Aku milikmu.. _ahh_.. lebih cepat.. _shhh_... aku hampirr... _ughh_... sayang... ]

Yunho mengurut miliknya dengan lebih intens, seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Suara seseorang disebrang sana membuat gairah Yunho semakin terpacu dan dirasa akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan. "Yeah.. sangat.. sempitt..."

[ Ough.. milikmu membuatku gila sayangg... ahhh.. akuuhhh... ]

"Bersama shhh..."

Argghhkkkk...

Nafas Yunho memburu, perasaan lega dan melayang. Tulang ditubuhnya seakan dilolosi satu persatu. Badai organsme terdasyat yang pernah Yunho rasakan seumur hidupnya. Membiarkan mani miliknya tumpah banyak mengotori tanganya. Yunho melupakan sesuatu, seseorang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini, tersadar dan buru-buru melihat layar ponselnya. Namun,

 _Tutttttt..._

Sambungan terputus,

 _Hos.. hos..._

Deru nafas Yunho memburu, lelaki tampan berusia delapan belas tahun itu terjaga dari tidurnya memutus mimpi biru yang barusan menghiasi tidurnya. Terasa aneh, saat iris musangnya beredar menelanjangi setiap sudut kamar seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terpacu cepat dan apa yang Yunho lihat berhasil membuatnya syock.

Mani miliknya benar-benar tercecer, Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya dan segera teringat akan ponselnya. Masih berada di tempat semula saat ia akan beranjak tidur, diatas meja nakas. Dengan jantung berdegup tanganya meraih ponsel itu selanjutnya membuaka security password. Yunho merasa jika ia mulai gila menganggap jika mimpinya nyata, namun ada dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk mengecek panggililan masuk di ponselnya.

Mengecek dengan jantung berdebar dan,

001-82-10123...

 _Deg..._

"Mustahil."

.

.

.

.

Musim panas nyaris membuat kulit terbakar. Perjalanan mengendarai motor yang cukup melelahkan dari sekolah hingga kini Yunho berada, di pusat layanan komunikasi celular. Yunho beryukur setidaknya pendingin ruangan cukup memberikan angin sejuk pun pada kenyataanya lelaki tampan itu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Begitu banyak dugaan yang berkelebat di otaknya.

"Jung Yunho- _ssi._."

Yunho buru-buru menguasai fokusnya. Menunjukkan senyum canggung pada karyawan wanita yang barusan memanggil namanya. "Ya..." memilih berbicara seadanya sambil tetap mengumbar senyum yang mampu membuat karyawan jasa selular itu tersipu.

"Pemilik nomor ponsel ini sebenarnya-"

Alis Yunho mengenyrir, menatap bingung sekaligus ingin tau pada karyawan wanita yang terlihat ragu-ragu didepannya "Ya, siapa pemilik nomor ini _Agashi_?" Yunho bertanya penuh minat.

"Pemilik nomor ini bernama Kim Jaejoong,"

"Apa aku bisa meminta identitasnya lebih jelas? Aku benar-benar ada urusan dengannya dan ini masalah keluarga. Mungkin... a-ku saudaranya.." Yunho langsung memotong dengan berbicara panjang lebar mengeluarkan alibi banyak-banyak dengan harapan sang karyawan mau memberikan identitas pemilik nomor tersebut mengingat kebijakan seperti itu tidak ada. Kecuali jika sesorang itu memiliki alasan khusus dan dapat diterima serta menyertakan bukti konkret. Tentu saja perusahaan tidak akan mau mengambil resiko jika privasi pengguna jasa mereka disalah gunakan atau justru mengancam keselamatan pelanggan.

Yunho melihat karyawan itu menghela nafas panjang,

"Sebenarnya nomor ini sudah dinonaktifkan sejak dua hari yang lalu dan tidak digunakan lagi oleh Kim Jaejoong selaku pemilik sebelumnya dan pihak keluarganya pun menolak untuk menjual nomor ini."

"Kim Jaejoong... kenapa? Apa dia ganti nomor dan sebagainya.." Yunho terus mengkorek informasi semampunya, dan berusaha menekan rasa tidak sabarnya.

"Bukan seperti itu... apa anda tidak menonton televisi atau membaca surat kabar?"

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti _Agashi_ bisakah anda langsung ke intinya saja.." Yunho mulai tidak sabaran menyadari karyawan wanita didepannya terlihat berbelit-belit, menurutnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho melihat karyawan wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Pemilik nomor ini sudah meninggal."

 _Deg.. deg.._

"A-pa..."

.

.

.

.

Iris musang Yunho menatap kosong peti mati di depannya, dimana didalam sana terbaring sosok yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam diri Yunho. Suasana ruangan luas yang hening dan berselimut duka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11.00 malam hingga pelayat sudah semakin sepi dan sekarang hanya Yunho sendiri yang berdiri mematung didepan peti mati.

Sebuah bingkai photo yang dikalungi rangkaian bunga membingkai wajah lelaki berparas menawan. Mata doe dengan mutiara hitam ditengahnya, dan bibir semerah buah cherry dengan lengkungan senyum menawan serta rambut hitam kelam yang terlihat tidak percaya jika sosok dalam photo itu sudah tidak ada, jika lelaki cantik yang saat ini terbaring didalam peti mati tepat didepan dirinya berdiri dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Pandangan Yunho menyapu sekeliling ruangan, begitu banyak karangan bunga duka cita. Satu hal yang Yunho simpulkan jika Kim Jaejoong semasa hidup bukanlah seseorang yang dikucilkan tentu saja dengan paras semenawan itu. Informasi yang sampai ketelinga Yunho tentang bagaimana kematian lelaki menawan itu berhasil mengusik hati Yunho.

Tuhan itu tidak adil. itulah yang berkecampuk dibatin Yunho, kenapa lelaki semenawan itu harus meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang sampai sekarang masih belum jelas. Luka di bagian tulang belakang kepala yang menjadi penyebab kematian Kim Jaejoong.

Dan kenapa Kim Jaejoong mengusik tidurnya, mengingat dirinya dan Kim jaejoong tidak saling mengenal. Mereka berbeda sekolah dan bahkan tidak pernah bertatap muka. Apa maksud semua ini? Yunho terus bertanya-tanya hingga nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Kim Jaejoong..." Tangan Yunho menyapu permukaan peti mati, melafalkan nama seorang yang telah tiada dengan rasa pilu. Yunho tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu terpukul.

 _Kring.. kringgg..._

Yunho nyaris telonjak dan buru-buru mengambil ponsel disaku celana " _Asih, jinja_.. aku bahkan belum sempat mengganti nada deringnya."

 _Deg.._

 _Kriiinggggg... kringggg_

Tangan Yunho bergetar hebat, iris musangnya membuka lebar nyaris melotot saat membaca sederet nomor yang tertera dilayar ponselnya..

001-82-10123...

"Kim Jae-joong... bagaimana bisa?..." meneguk ludah kasar, bergantian menatap ponselnya dan peti mati. Dengan tangan bergetar Yunho berusaha untuk menggeser layar yang itu artinya menjawab panggilan namun,

 _Tuttttt..._

Sambungan terputus,

 _Pluk_

Kegugupan Yunho membuat gengamannya mengendur hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya, dengan ragu dan sisa keberanian yang dimilik Yunho memungut ponselnya. Memantapkan hati untuk melakukan panggilan keluar..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tersambung

.

 _You Got The Wrong Number_

 _You Got The Wrong Number_

 _I'm Sorry._ _You_ _Got The Wrong Number_

 _So Don't_ _Call_ _Me No More..._

 _._

Telinga Yunho menangkap dengan jelas nada dering ponsel, berulang-ulang. Mata Yunho menatap layar ponselnya yang bergedip-kedip. Yunho semakin gugup sekaligus penasaran saat diyakininya suara itu berada satu ruangan dengannya. Menajamkan pendengaran dan mencari dimana sumber suara.

Peti,

Nyanyian itu semakin jelas saat Yunho menempelkan telinganya diatas permukaan tutup peti.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bagiaman mungkin ia nekad membuka penutup peti hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan mengingat dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Namun kenekatan berbuah dengan terjawabnya rasa penasaran. Yunhopun melihat sosok itu,

Kim Jaejoong yang terbaring, dengan tukedo putih membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Wajah yang jauh lebih menawan jika dibandingkan dengan photo yang berapa menit lalu Yunho lihat.

Oh, _God_.

Yunho tidak mempercayai pengelihatanya, wajah sempurna jasad itu telah mengalihkan tujuan utamanya. Namun selanjutnya Yunho sadar dan iris musangnya buru-buru menelanjangi seisi peti, sementara lagu yang menjadi nada dering ponsel itu mengalun terus menerus.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho menemukanya, ponsel pintar warna putih yang terselip di ujung dalam peti dengan ragu Yunho mengambilnya,

"Ini... hah.." Yunho berharap semua ini mimpi, namun pada kenyatanya tidak. Yunho benar-benar berhadapan dengan jenazah berparas menawan dan ponselnya yang tersambung.

"Kim Jaejoong.." Entah keberanian dari mana, namun tangan Yunho terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah seputih kapas itu, merasakan betapa halusnya kulit lelaki itu namun sangat dingin. Jasad yang sudah kehilangan jiwa.

Yunho terus menyentuh pipi itu, mengusapnya berulang-ulang dengan tatapan kosong

"Oh!"

Wajah Yunho berubah pucat pasi, dengan rasa syok dalam, saat sepasang mata terpejam itu membuka dan menatap padanya, lalu disusul dengan lengkungan tipis dibibir plum nan pucat itu.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong.. sosok yang tak bernyawa itu melempar senyum padanya,

" _ANDWE_!"

 _Hoss. Hoss..._

 _Hahh..._

 _Ting... tong..._

Lelaki tampan itu terjaga dari tidurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, mimpi yang sangat aneh sekaligus mengerikan. "Hah, hanya mimpi..." Yunho mengusap wajahnya, kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ada perasaan lega diwajahnya karena semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi.

Buru-buru menyambar segelas air diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya lalu meneguk dengan rakus hingga habis. "Kenapa aku mimpi seaneh ini.." Yunho berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya bahkan dirinya mengabaikan suara bel yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

 _Ting Toong..._

"Aish, siapa yang bertamu selarut ini." Wajar jika Yunho menggerutu malam sudah laurt ini pukul 02.00 dini hari. "Aku akan membunuh siapaun itu aish.." Yunho mengacak rambutnya, niatnya tidak ingin membukakan pintu namun bunyi bel apartemenya terus mengusik telinganya.

"Yah baiklah aku datang."

.

.

.

.

Yunho menguap berulang kali tanda jika kantuk masih mendominasi lelaki tampan itu. Membuka pintu begitu saja tanpa melihat siapa yang datang lewat layar monitor pengawas.

Klek..

"Yakh... kau cari mati bertamu selarut ini hah. Kau-"

Amarah Yunho yang meletup-letup surut seketika melihat seorang yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu yang barusan ia buka atau lebih tepat jika berdiri tepat didepannya.

Yunho baru melihat ujung sepatunya, kebiasaan Yunho yang melihat seseoarang dari bawah baru keatas. Celana yang dikenakan tamunya, Yunho tau jika itu adalah celana seragam Kim Sang high school. Yunho menyeret pengelihatanya semakin keatas,

Jas berwarna coklat tua dengan kemeja putih didalamnya dan dasi dengan pola garis-garis perpaduan warna coklat dan orange. Lalu logo seragam itu dan benar itu logo Kim Sang high school.

Yunho berpikir, mengingat dirinya tidak sekolah disana dan tidak mempunyai teman yang berasal dari sekolah itu dengan rasa ingin tau Yunho menyeret penglihatannya hingga tepat menatap wajah tamunya,

Wajah rupawan dengan kulit putih susu, sepasang bola mata besar nan indah dengan bibir semerah buah cherry. Oh rambut hitam berkilaunya yang terlihat indah saat terbias sorot lampu koridor apartemen.

" _Nugu_.." Yunho merasa _familiar_ dengan seseorang yang berdiri diam didepannya, dan Yunho merasa pernah melihatnya. Berpikir keras dengan rasa kantuk yang buyar seketika.

"Kau.."

"Tidak mungkin..."

 _Glup.._

 _Deg.._

Potongan-potongan dalam mimpinya menyatu bagaikan sekumpulan kepingan puzzle yang tersusun kembali, mimpi birunya dan mimpi menakutkan semuanya menyatu dalam ingatan Yunho dalam waktu persekian detik saja.

"Kim Jaejoong..."

Yunho meneguk ludah kasar, mengucek matanya berulang-ulang. Meyakinkan akan pengelihatanya namun sosok itu masih berdiri diam didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Fakta yang menyadarkan Yunho bahwa kejadian ini nyata. kemudian hal selanjutnya mampu membuat Yunho bergidik takut dan ingin berlari jika saja seluruh tubuhnya tidak mendadak kaku.

Wajah cantik itu masih tetap datar dengan tatapan kosong namun dengan perlahan ada cairan pekat yang diyakini Yunho adalah darah mulai membasahi tengkuk lelaki itu, hingga semakin banyak mengalir membuat kotor seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Luka di tempat yang sama seperti mimpinya. Kim Jaejoong yang terluka dibagian bawah belakang kepalanya.

 _Deg.._

Kepingan doe eyes itu berkedip dilanjutkan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir itu, senyum yang mulai mengembang diiringi dengan cairan pekat yang mulai merembes dari cela bibirnya cairan kental itu adalah darah.

Tubuh Yunho nyaris terjatuh namun ia masih menahan dengan berpegangan pada pintu

" _Anyeong_..." Suara itu terdengar merdu namun penuh kesakitan, tangan putih pucat itu melambai kaku, bertindak seakan menyapa Yunho. Sapaan yang terdengar sangat sakit.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, iris musang itu menatap kosong seakan bagaikan raga yang kehilangan jiwa,

 _BRAK!_

C- 9095

Pintu berflitur coklat itu tertutup menimbulkan bunyi dentuman keras, menyisakan koridor apartemen yang sunyi.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK Jangan... hohh..."

"Yunho..." Yoochun mengguncang bahu temannya yang berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya,

" _ANDWE_!"

 _Hos..hoss..._

Yoochun menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu, wajah yang terlihat ketakutan dengan peluh yang mengucur deras.

"Kau mimpi buruk? Makanya jangan tidur dikelas bahkan Mr. Pete sudah keluar kelas.. ckck.." Yoochun menggeleng, jengah. Tidak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya yang sangat suka tidur dikelas. Para guru sudah bosan memarahi siswa yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya itu meski memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan serupa leader boyband terkenal. Beruntung sahabatnya itu tidak termasuk kategori siswa bodoh hingga para guru tidak terlalu memusingkan dan menganggap Yunho kasat mata.

"Ahh... aku mimpi buruk... sangat mengerikan namun mengesankan diwaktu bersamaan.."

Ocehan Yunho berhasil menarik minat Yoochun, "Maksdmu? Dalam mimpimu kau bertemu dengan bidadari yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hantu Rokurokubi begitu hah? Konyol sekali jangan bilang itu benar." Yoochun melempar ejekan.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Mwo!" Yoochun memasang tapan syocknya mendengar jawaban konyol sahabatnya, masih betah dengan mimik muka yang sama bahkan saat Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lengkap dengan tas backpack dipunggung.

"Aku duluan." Melambaikan tangan tanpa rasa dosa.

"Dasar Jung gila!"

.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa gelisah, hingga memutuskan untuk menghentikan laju motornya dan menuju mini market. Merapatkan jaket kulitnya untuk menutupi seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan, tentu saja pelajar dilarang merokok ditempat umum saat tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Melihat postur tubuh tingginya, tentu kasir yang melayani Yunho tidak akan sadar akan status pelajar Jung Yunho. Berdiri dengan bosan di depan meja kasir menunggu uang kembalian, hingga reporter salah satu stasiun tv swasta mengalihkan perhatianya, iris musang Yunho menonton lamat-lamat berita yang ingin disampaikan oleh reporter dibalik layar televisi.

.

.

 _Identitas tersangka tabrak lari siswa Kim Sang high school sudah terungkap, tersangka mengatakan jika saat kejadian ada pengendara motor yang menerobos lampu merah hingga membuat tersangka membanting setir guna menghindari tabrakan. Namun naasnya mobil pik up yang dikemudikan tersangka justru menyenggol sepeda korban hingga kecelakaan naas itu tidak bisa dihindari. Rusaknya cctv dilokasi kejadian menyulitkan pihak kepolisan untuk mengungkapkan identitas pengendara motor ditambah tidak adanya saksi mata. Saat ini kasus sedang diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh pihak kepolisian._

 _Shim Changmin YJ News melaporkan._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Hembusan angin malam dimusim panas cukup menusuk kulit sekaligus terasa gersang. Debu bertebaran terbawa hembusan angin membuat sunyi keadaan jalan yang sudah lengang. Yunho menatap sendu jejak kecelakaan yang tertinggal. Dimana ada cat putih yang membentuk pola manusia yang tergeletak di bahu jalan.

"Semua mimpi itu bukanlah kebetulan..."

"Apa pengendara itu aku?..."

"Kim Jaejoong..."

Yunho terus meracu, rasa bersalah tergambar jelas diwajah Yunho. Bahkan iris musang lelaki tampan itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Menyamarkan wajah dengan menudungkan tudung jaket yang ia pakai, memilih menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga selanjutnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada langit malam.

 _Tes.._

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun jatuh begitu saja saat Yunho memejamkan mata. Betapa Yunho menyadari buah dari ketidak sabarannya. Awalnya Yunho tidak yakin namun saat melihat photo sang korban terpampang jelas dilayar televisi dengan cepat Yunho menyimpulkan wajah itu. Seseorang yang hadir didalam mimpinya.

" _Mianhe... mianhe_..."

Lutut Yunho terasa lemas hingga jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lutut membentur aspal dingin, mengabaikan kendaraan yang berseliweran, dia aman karena berada di bahu jalan. Lokasi dimana nyawa seseorang telah terenggut.

Yunho tersenyum miris kala melihat sebuket bunga mawar yang tergolek tepat ditengah gambar tubuh itu. Seseoarang meletakkanya disana, tentu seseorang yang merasa sangat kehilangan atas sosok menawan itu. Atensi Yunho beralih pada tangan kananya yang menggenggam sebuket bunga lili, dengan tertatih dan lesu Yunho meletakkan seikat bunga itu di bahu jalan,

"Semoga kau suka, Kim Jaejoong... aku memilih lili karena aku pikir,"

 _Tes_

Yunho nyaris tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu " Karena aku melihatmu layaknya bunga lili yang suci, sekaligus indah. Kau terlalu sempurna.. maafkan aku yang dengan lancang merenggutmu..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf... katakan! apa yang harus kulakukan... hiks... katakan saja.. Bisakah kau mendengarku Kim jaejoong?... bisakah aku bertemu denganmu..."

 _Tes,_

Cairan serupa krital bening itu terus menetes, mewakili penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Tumpah begitu saja hingga menetes dipucuk lili-lili putih. Beranjak dari duduk berjongkoknya, Yunho berdiri dengan tatapan kosong berbalik dan mulai berjalan, seolah melupakan dimana dirinya saat ini berada. Berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

 _Tit.. titttttt..._

Tidak ada yang didengar, meski suara klakson nyaris memekakkan telinga memperingatakan dirinya yang menyebrang sembarangan tanpa menoleh sisi kiri dan kanan.

 _Titt.. titttttt..._

Yunho berpaling. Melihat sinar yang menyilaukan matanya, cahaya terang yang semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibir berbentuk hati itu hingga,

 _BRAK!_

Hembusan angin semakin kencang, seolah menjadi saksi atas kejadian tragis yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang perduli saat tubuh berseragam sekolah yang berlapis jaket hitam itu tergeletak di bahu jalan, dengan darah yang mulai merembes mengalir deras dikepala. Tubuh yang tergeletak tepat dimana sisi sebuket bunga lili tertinggal.

"Kim Jae-joong..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan dengan kulit tan itu menggenggam tangan dengan kulit seputih susu yang berukuran lebih ramping darinya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Sekarang kau tidak sendiri..." Mengulas senyum dengan kedua iris musangnya yang menatap lekat sosok menawan yang duduk disebelahnya. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah rupawan itu tidak bereaksi, hanya sepasang mata indah yang mengerjab beberapa kali terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini. Bersamamu..." merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dan membawa dalam pelukkan terdalam, mengabaikan bising laju kendaraan yang berseliweran dijalan dua arah itu. Dua sosok tubuh dengan pakain seragam sekolah berbeda berpelukan dalam kebisuan membiarkan semilir angin mewakili ucapan.

"Kau tidak akan pergikan?... Joongie takut sendirian disini..."

Merasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar dan semakin memepet tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan wajah rupawan itu di dada lelaki lebih jantan yang memeluknya. "Aku akan disini menemanimu. Aku tidak akan pergi..." tangan tan itu mengusap punggung sosok rapuh itu.

"Aku Jung Yunho..."

"Aku Kim Jaejoong..."

Kelopak lili putih dan mawar merah yang terbang terbawa hembusan angin. Membuat helaian wangi itu berterbangan bebas diudara lalu salah satunya jatuh menyentuh pipi lelaki tampan berwajah amat pucat yang tergeletak di bahu jalan. Tubuh manusia yang telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Jiwa yang memilih pergi dan menemui apa yang ia ingin temukan. Memulai sesuatu yang baru...

Bersama seseorang yang mengusik hatinya, meski dengan jalan tragis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memasang _earphone_ ditelinganya. Mendengarkan musik rock yang menghentak. Dilirknya jam ditanganya. "Aku tidak boleh terlambat. " memacu laju motornya diatas kecepatan rata-rata dan membelah jalannan kota Seoul.

"Sial! Lampu merah." Yunho semakin meninggikan kecepatan motornya dalam otaknya hanya tertuju pada audisi gitaris yang akan menghantarkannya sebagai seoarang bintang. Mengabaikan peraturan lalu lintas dengan menerobos lampu merah dimana seharusnya kendaraan yang ia kemudikan berhenti.

 _Bruuuummmmm..._

 _TITTTTT..._

 _CIIITTTTT.._

"YES!" Mengepalkan tangan ke udara saat berhasil menghindari mobil pikup yang melaju berlawanan arah dengannya, bukan salah pengedara mobil itu mengingat memang giliran sang sopir didalam pikup itu untuk melajukan kendaraan karena lampu lalu lintas di lintasannya yang berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, kenapa harus pecah ban di sini." Kim Jaejoong. Lelaki berparas menawan itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal? tentu saja. Hari sudah malam dan perutnya terus memberontak minta di isi. Dirinya hanya makan ramen saat dikantin sekolah. Les piano benar-benar menyita waktunya, namun hal itu merupakn hobbynya.

"Brrr.. dinginnya.. Kim Jaejoong _babo_. Kau lupa lagi membawa jaket." Lelaki berparas menawan itu mengeratkan jas sekolah yang ia kenakan berharap dengan begitu bisa menyamarkan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Jaejoong menepikan sepedanya dan berjongok. Jemari putih pucat itu menekan-nekan ban belakang sepedanya yang gembos terkena paku jalan mungkin. Selanjutnya merogoh ponsel warna putih disaku, mulai mengutal-atik ponselnya Jaejoong tidak menyadari mobil pik up yang melaju kencang kearahnya.

 _Tiitttt..._

 _BRAK!_

 _Pranggg.._

Ponsel itu terhempas membentur aspal keras, membuat retak layar yang terus berkedip dengan nada dering yang terus berbunyi.

[ _Yeoboseyo_ Joongie... ]

.

 _You Got The Wrong Number_

 _You Got The Wrong Number_

 _I'm Sorry._ _You_ _Got The Wrong Number_

 _So Don't_ _Call_ _Me No More..._

.

.

.

Terkadang kejahatan yang kita anggap kecil bisa berbuah kesengsaraan bagi orang lain dan kita sering kali tidak menyadari itu _._

.

.

.

 **The end**

.

.

.

Taraaa... saya kembali dan akan mulai mencicil hutang-hutang saya. Mungkin dimulai dari Pizza hot! Kemudian I love Ahjussi lalu selimut tetangga dan lain-lain...

Hupz... FF OS ini anggap sebagai salam kangen saya dengan Chingudeul semua ^^ FF bertema horror yang saya adaptasi dari berbagai film horror Thailand yang pernah saya tonton ^-^

Terimakasih untuk pemikirannya melalui kotak review dan maaf untuk Miss Typo(s) yang menjamur dimana-mana.

Hug and Poppo... ^^

 **Ps** : mungkin yang baca ulang akan sadar jika ada perbaikan sekaligus penambahan. Pesan diakhir chapter saya kutip dari salah satu review **meirah 1111**


End file.
